


Drooling in the Morning Light

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Jim loves his boyfriend.No really it's pretty much just Jim thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend.Based on a drawing or two from Deathbyotpin123





	Drooling in the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyOTPin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/gifts).



 

 

There were many things Jim loved about his boyfriend. The way he'd light up and almost vibrate with energy whenever he got excited about some new thing to study, like viper. Especially like viper. Ed had been so excited about it he started to try and make his own cures for it. Then there was the smile that he gave whenever someone tried to answer one of his riddles instead of dismissing him. Or the delightfully disgusted look he always wore while picking onions out of his takeout meals. But cuddling with the man was hard to beat, weather on the couch or on bed, as they were now, it was good. Ed seemed to have three default cuddle settings; the human blanket (in which he'd just bonelessly lay on top of Jim), the little spoon (where he'd curl up tightly against Jim's side), or the teddy bear (in which Jim played the role of Ed's oversized teddy bear, and cling to him with all limbs). Ed snored a little, sometimes he even muttered in his sleep, usually silly things, sometimes worrying things. Sometimes he'd stop muttering and his mouth would still be just a bit open and he'd drool all over Jim or the pillow. Not that Jim really minded, becuase every morning he'd get to tease Ed about it and see his face a pretty shade of pink. But the best part about cuddling? No one else got to see Ed like this, so peaceful, adorable, endearing. No one else got to feel his heart beat slowly drum away against his own, their breaths just barely out of sync. No one but him got to see Ed bleary eyed with a messy head of soft curls in the morning. No one else got to see his energy recharge as they went through breakfast, no one else got so see that smitten smile every morning. The smile that Jim always returned. No one else got to wake up every morning beside the snoring morning glory, bathed in soft golden light that was Edward Nygma. And Jim was glad, becuase he didn't think he would ever be able to share him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick, so I write fluff in the hopes of feeling better. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
